Glossary: Biology
New terms will be added as they become relevant to coursework or previous classes in order to keep these pages convenient for study. A *Aerobic - requiring molecular oxygen to survive *Algae - plant-like autotrophic protists which photosynthesize, but lack roots, stems, and flowers of terrestrial plants *Alveoli - gas exchange structures within mammalian lungs, contain small blood vessels *Anaphase - the third stage of mitosis; the centromere splits apart and chromatids move to opposite ends of the cell *Angiosperm - a flowering plant; a plant that stores its seeds inside an ovary *Antibiotics - drugs that kill bacteria *Antibody - proteins which mark foreign pathogens for destruction *Antigen - a structure on a pathogen that causes an immune response *Anus - the orifice through which solid waste is expelled *Aorta - the primary artery in a human being which carries blood directly from the heart *Arteriole - a small artery which leads to capillaries *Arteriosclerosis - a condition where the interior surface of blood vessels are covered in deposits of fat *Artery - a blood vessel which carries blood away from the heart *Artificial selection - a process of culling offspring actively to promote the existence of predetermined traits *ATP - adenosine triphosphate, the main source of cellular energy *Autotroph - an organism which can produce its own energy B *Binary fission - the asexual means of reproduction in unicellular organisms, resembles mitosis *Binomial nomenclature - the system of giving an organism a name with two words *Bioremediation - the process of using plants to extract heavy metals from soil; using plants to clean anything *Bronchi - the two branches leading from the larynx to the lungs in mammals *Bronchioles - the thinner branches stemming from the bronchi which deliver air to the entire lung C *Capillary - the smallest blood vessels which facilitate gas exchange between tissue and allow for movement of waste and nutrients through its walls *Cell membrane - the selectively permeable protective layer encasing a cell; it controls nutrient and waste entering and exiting the cell *Centromere - the area of a chromosome where two sister chromatids are bound *Centrosome - an organelle which organizes the cell's microtubules and ensures the even distribution of cellular structures during mitosis *Chlorophyll - a green pigment found in plants that converts sunlight, CO2, and water to energy in photosynthesis *Chordata - the phylum containing vertebrate animals *Chromosome - structures within the nucleus which contain genetic information *Conjugation - a means of sexual reproduction for some bacteria *Cuticle - the waxy coating on the surface of plants that reduces water loss *Cytokinesis - the stage of cellular reproduction where the cytoplasm cleaves and results in two discrete daughter cells D *Diffusion - the process of a molecules in a higher concentration spreading to areas of lower concentration *Diploid - cells that carry two copies of each chromosome *DNA - deoxyribonucleic acid; contains the genetic material used to construct an organism *Domain - the taxon above kingdom *Double helix - the shape of DNA E *Endoplasmic reticulum - an organelle consisting of a series of flattened, membrane-bound sacs and tubes which is generally responsible for transporting substances within the cell *Enzyme - any protein in living organisms which initiates biochemical reactions without being consumed in the process *Epiglottis - a layer of tissue found in the esophagus which covers the opening to the trachea when swallowing *Eukaryote - an organism whose nucleus is bounded by a membrane G *Gene - a section of DNA which codes for a particular trait (e.g. hair colour, eye colour, number of fingers) *Genotype - the complete genetic code of an organism *Golgi apparatus - a organelle; a stack of flattened, membrane-bound sacs connected to the endoplasmic reticulum and is responsible for mucus secretion and waste disposal *Gram-negative bacteria - bacteria lacking a significant peptidoglycan layer in their cell wall, blue in a Gram stain *Gram-positive bacteria - bacteria containing a significant peptidoglycan layer in their cell wall; pink in a Gram stain H *Haploid - a cell containing half the organisms's total chromosomes (e.g. sperm, egg) *Hemoglobin - a pigment found in red blood cells which turns them red in the presence of oxygen; contains iron *Heterotroph - an organism which cannot produce its own food I *Interphase - the period in a cell's life where it carries out its functions K *Kingdom - the highest level of classification in the Linnaean era L *Leukocyte - a type of white blood cell *Lysosome - an organelle; a membrane-bound vesicle responsible for breaking down other organelles M *Meiosis - a form of sexual reproduction involving the combination of two gametes *Meristem - portions of a plant where undifferentiated cells differentiate *Metabolism - the total of all chemical reactions which keeps an organism alive *Metaphase - the second phase of mitosis; the stage where the chromosomes align along the equatorial plate *Microtubules - hollow protein rods which enable movement in a cell *Mitochondria - an organelle which facilitates energy production in a cell *Mitosis - the process of cellular division *Mutation - random changes in DNA; can be caused by disease, environmental factors, or for no reason *Mutualism - an interaction between two species that is mutually beneficial N *Nucleus - the organelle that houses the genetic code of an organism O *Organ - a group of two or more tissues working together to perform a function *Organelle - a structure within a cell that performs a specialized task *Osmosis - diffusion where water moves from higher concentration to lower concentration P *Pathogen - an infectious agent *Peristalsis - a wave motion; used in the esophagus and the small intestine to push food along *Pharynx - a structure located behind the mouth, connecting the esophagus to the trachea *Phloem - vascular tissue that transports organic material in plants *Phototropism - the tendency for plants to grow towards light *Plasma - the fluid portion of the blood; high in nutrients *Prophase - the first phase of mitosis; the chromosomes become densely packed R *Ribosome - tiny organelles responsible for the texture of the rough endoplasmic reticulum; synthesizes proteins from DNA S *Seed - a reproductive structure of plants; an embryo surrounded by food and a hard coat *Selectively permeable membrane - a layer that allows some substances to pass through while being impervious to others *Sinoatrial node - a bundle of tissue which controls the heartbeat *Spores - reproductive cells of some fungi that are carried by the wind and other organisms T *Taxon - a group *Taxonomy - the process of classifying and naming living organisms V *Vascular bundle - the cylinder of xylem and phloem that connects the vascular tissue of the root to that in the leaves *Vascular tissue - tissue that transports materials in a plant *Vascular system - the system comprised of the vascular tissue *Ventricle - a chamber of the heart that collects blood to be pumped *Venule - a smaller vein that stems from the capillaries *Villi - small, finger-like projections that increase the surface area of the small intestines *Virus - strands of DNA which simulate genes and can parasitize cells X *Xylem - vascular tissue that carries water in plants Z *Zygote - a fertilized egg cell Category:Biology Category:glossary